1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel method and apparatus for loading trucks, especially of the common carrier type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the advent of the present invention several systems have been proposed whereby trucks may be loaded automatically. For example, special conveyor systems in conjunction with powered winding rolls have been installed in a loading dock and cooperate with like conveyor systems powered by winding rolls which are installed in a truck or truck trailer. For ease of expression the term "truck" as used herein refers to either a truck with a unitary load carry body or a trailer truck.
The load to be loaded into the truck is deposited on a conveyor on the dock and is advanced into the rear open end of a truck by means of the conveyor and powered winding rolls. The conveyor system within the truck receives the load as it passes through the opening at the rear of the truck and continues to advance the load into the truck to the full extent. Such loading systems have the principal disadvantage that loads cannot be loaded into conventional trucks not provided with the conveyor loading system, that is, a conveyor belt within the truck that runs along the floor of the truck and which is powered by winding rolls at the front and rear of the load carrying portion of the truck.